


Hacker

by ryotaasa (sagaa)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agents, Desperation, Gen, Hacking, Killing, Marvel Theory, Multiple Personalities, Original Character(s), Other, POV Third Person, The Additional Tags I add are all emo :/, bring sagaa back to 2008, geek, liars, traitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaa/pseuds/ryotaasa
Summary: Casey had a past and he got no idea what that was all about.





	1. Chapter 1

Casey was into computer since he was 4 year-old. HIs father taught him about a few basic things such as editing video, sound, and other stuffs. He got deeper when he was 8. He was always in front of his screen whenever he just got back home from school. His parents didn’t say anything, they didn’t mind at all. 

They probably thought it’s just some random thing that he was temporarily into. They got him a computer for his 10th birthday. He taught himself about a bunch of things from the internet. He became an addict. The internet became his life. And he couldn’t live without it.

They got him a laptop for him to bring it anywhere because he was becoming a real computer geek to them in anywhere. He thought they’re wrong for giving him such a facility for him. They didn’t know what he would become with him having laptop and computer with him in his room.

And then he got even much deeper than he had actually had before. He swam deeper to the computer and internet world that it brought him a little misfortune to himself. Casey felt like he was so stupid in some other things that he didn’t realize that he already had crossed the line.

He felt like he got into way too deep when he was 12. He learnt about hacking blogs and other government’s webs from just the internet or darkweb. Those two were a complete different stuffs when it’d come to hacking. 

With darkweb, hacking things would go so much easier than with the internet people usually would use. With the internet, it would be a bit more complicated than it should been with darkweb. Especially, the codes. But the darkweb’s URL would change every day they wanted. 

But since he knew an insider, he always got the URL. The URL was actually confusing. Sometimes, they’d make it in a URL form or just codes. But when it’d come to the codes form, it’d be really odd and random. The IPs and all stuff. The URL wasn’t always in codes becoming a URL, it could be letters, y’know. 

One day, he was daydreaming, thinking that there’s no way there’s no people like him out there. He asked his insider about the possibility of an existence of any kind of group that contained people like him. But they only told him a very little bit about it. 

He understood they were told to and they wanted to keep their identities and personality as a secret. So turned out, he looked up about things like these himself. And he found a group for people like him when he was 17 (basically, it took him years to find such a really nice group with really nice people in it).

It was called “The Hooked Ones”. There were 7 of them; Casey, Kyle, Dave, Taylor, Wade, Connor, and Miles. They built firewalls together, very nice ones that they made sure that whoever it was, couldn’t break them, not even a bit. Exception for them, of course. 

Even when he was 13, he got the courage to hack real big blogs and webs such as Germany’s government web from the internet (So, you technically know how hard it actually was for him to actually look up for codes to break another one and steal top secret files). He found out about a bunch of secrets and conspiracies that people had been talking about, like Hitler and Nazi things. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Casey was an American, but he hated this country, unlike those who wanted to move out to here. Well, there were a few nice things they got here that other countries hadn’t had. He didn’t hate it when they, the Americans, weren’t lead by that Donald Duck. He’d prefer being lead and ruled by the real Donald Duck himself rather than big mouth, homophobic old man, though. 

Who forbid trans people to become a soldier? To become somebody that would defend their own country no matter what? Why did he forbid people to become a nationalist and patriotic? He’s just stupid. So, Casey ended up, you know what he did.

He hacked the Department of Defense’s web. That’s the first thing. But it got nothing in it, so he just wasted his time, skill, and energy on it. Then, he decided to hack FBI’s web to the database. He rooted in there for a couple of days. By couple days, meant a couple of weeks. 

He hacked DoD’s web with the internet people would use because he had found out that their firewall wasn’t as big as he had expected. FBI’s firewall was like, well, y’know. It wasn’t so bad, compared to a bunch of other webs. So he used darkweb to make it easier and faster to break their firewall down. 

He found a few shitty stuffs in there that he thought it was important so he just kept it in his memory stick. It’s mostly about all crimes and Interpol things. He found them boring but he enjoyed hacking their web so he let them be, the hacking. He let them going on until weeks. 

After a couple of months, he told about this thing to the group. Their reactions weren’t so bad. They were probably a bit amazed. He shared about a few stuff he had in his memory stick with them. 

“You’re my man, Casey. All the files consist big crimes and secret things that had happened without the public knowing about any of it!” complimented Wade. 

Wade was the oldest, he’s like their dad. He’s somewhere over the 30. 

“How long did you stay there, Cas?” asked Connor. 

Connor was just another bored employer that he got off with hacking. 

“Wasn’t so long. Probably 2 or 3,” he replied. 

“2 or 3 what? Hours? Days?” asked Taylor. 

Taylor was in high school. She’s in her senior year. She went to the high school he attended. She lived around his neighborhood, but he never once had seen her because they kept a very good distance to any of us so that people wouldn’t get suspicious of what they’re actually doing.

“Weeks.” 

“How the fuck? You’re the best among all of us, I see.” said Kyle. 

Kyle, the real geek. He built most of the firewall and backed up convos and things they had done in the last few years in a secret blog with a high-level firewall. He’s in college though, yet he got times to spend on hacking and chatting with all of them. 

“I got an idea. What about us hacking the CIA’s all together?” suggested Dave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hacking CIA.

“I got an idea. What about us hacking the CIA’s all together?” suggested Dave. 

Dave, another crazy geek. He liked doing risky things. He worked as an employer in an Italian enterprise in Illinois. 

Casey laughed at his screen, laughing at Dave’s suggestion as Cas read Miles’ respond. 

“Just another day of Dave being out of his mind, guys. Don’t mind him.” advised Miles. 

Miles, the second oldest. The wisest man he had ever known in his whole life. 

“Why not? I’m in.” challenged Wade.

Wade seemed to be serious on this case, so Cas decided to join them. 

“Are you kidding? I’m in whenever Wade is!”

“2 already! With me become 3. How about you guys?” triggered Dave, challenging, too, right at the same time. 

“I’M FUCKING IN, Y’ALL FUCKING COWARDS!” said Connor. 

“No joke, I’m in.” decided Taylor. 

“Gah, I’m in y’all are my family.” replied Kyle.

“Okay, let’s get into it then. We’re spreading but attacking together, kay? I’ll tell ya when it’s time. Just get some random code first. Dave out for a bit.” 

They all left to both darkweb and the internet to prep on the thing they’re about to do. It’s a bit crazy, wasn’t it? Well, yeah, okay, not even a bit, a bunch. Or infinitely crazy. Usually, the prep on attacking together wouldn’t take such a long time. 

Before attacking and rooting on the database, they needed to find out about the web’s condition, the firewall’s condition too, what kind of virus and binary codes that would drop the firewall down into the kind of state that could help them to get into the very root of the database. 

And darkweb was really helpful when it came to such things. 

“Guys, touched it with my other hacking account. A bit hard, y’know. But I already got their protocol down. It won’t stay there long.” notified Dave in the groupchat with the picture of him giving a very nice kind of codes, he could tell. 

“75% eh?” asked Cas. 

“75%, indeed.” replied Dave. 

“75% and just infected the very first part of them. Maybe 75% from each of us will bring them down,” commented Wade. 

That made all of them go confused, which Connor thought over it and the things in his thought came into a point. 

“Calculated. 80% wouldn’t be so bad. I mean we’re going to root, right?” said Connor. 

“80%? Isn’t it too much? But yeah, we’re going to root and the risks, though. You should think about it, too. The contents of their computer and laptop can just not bear it. It would all gone.” commented Miles. 

“Man, there’s a reason the word “back-up” was invented. We also have the copies in bytes in our firewall, though. We’ll be chased by the whole Interpol too.” joked Taylor. 

“We all know it’s a cyber crime but since we all hate this blonde Donald brat and he is an ass, so we shouldn’t mind about it at all,” reminded Kyle, reminding them the point the group was made in the first place. 

“They’re all going to be after us if it DID work. And probably, we’re going to need to be a new person, a new personality and identity. Every time on every new movement. These fake ID cards and passports are not enough. We might need to live under the same roof later to protect each other, in case we’re just running out of things in the end.” suggested Casey. 

“Yeah, Cas is right. And meeting you guys wouldn’t be that bad, would it?” replied Wade, agreeing. 

“Yeah, I guess. Let’s get into it then. Just need to load the virus and codes. Another 25% to go. I’ll tell you when it’s time. Catch you later,” said Dave and they all left the convo too. 

The virus and code was something that could break your own laptop and computer down but when you already understood about how to keep the virus and code in a safe place, it wouldn’t defect the files and things your laptop bear. 

Darkweb could teach you about a lot of things like how to control and keep the virus and codes that could break your laptop and computer down in a very safe place. They could teach you how to make random codes and hacking in a very easy and fast way. 

For hackers like him and his friends, they needed nothing like smart applications to delete their virus and codes because they could control it, they needed it, and it’s so useful to them. About how they’d live generally, how they’d get money, they worked too. 

But Casey worked at home and Starbucks (just so you know, he even brought his laptop and memory stick to the place he worked and whenever it was he was going, they’d stick with him like he wasn’t kidding) , so technically there wasn’t really any difference. 

And hacking could help you earn money too. Visiting a webpage would help the webpage to earn money. So, basically when you’re hacking a webpage, you’re going to get the money. 

“Yo, I’m ready.” alerted Dave. 

“Same,” replied Connor. 

“Me too.” said Wade. 

“Wait up. Just a few secs,” notified Miles. 

“Would be done in a minute,” responded Cas.

“Ready,” alerted Kyle. 

“Come on, Cas. We got no bunch of time. My little touch could stop in any minute,” said Dave, impatiently. 

“ You ready, Cas?” asked Taylor.

Cas was still giving little touches to the last past of his codes. 

“Yeah, let’s get into it, then.” suggested Cas, getting it done. 

“LET’S GO!” said Wade, excitedly. 

“1,” counted Connor. 

“2,”continued Miles. 

“GO! NOW!” replied Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, welcome back. I'm really sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Just so you know, it’s a pretty short story though I’m planning to make this story as a book. A week, a chapter (from now on). See you. x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how it actually works.

They all left the chat and started to attack the web. It probably would take a few hours. Dave had said it before that their firewall wasn’t so bad for a government’s webpage. Dave checked it before. He had given a bunch of ‘nice little touch’ on the web but it just stayed there for 3 until 5 hours. 

He gave it 50% of codes. For other governments’ webpage, it would stay there for a whole week. But CIA’s needed like 75% mix of virus and codes from each of them, which meant it needed like probably more than just 350% of binary codes and 450% of viruses, 10 times more than all the governments’ webpage all around the world. 

They didn’t even know if 500% of the two get mixed would get them to the root. They didn’t even know that it would help them to stay there for at least 3 days. They all had the minimum goal on staying in the webpage and 3 days were the least.

And another thing, to be a hacker, you had to work on your laptop, gave it a little touch of modification first so they wouldn’t know about where you were. Turn your laptop and computer’s GPS down. It wasn’t like it was about to go somewhere like your phone did. 

Let me tell you, firewall – as you all know – was a bunch of random codes, more like binary codes that it sometimes wouldn’t just go down with another bunch of codes attacking it. For professionals, they would add a bunch of virus when hacking with codes or just attack them with virus. 

But attacking with virus was actually a bit easier than with codes because making random codes wasn’t actually that easy. I mean, making a bunch of random codes for hacking webs? No, thanks. They’d rather use it to make another firewall. 

Another easy trick about hacking with virus was having somebody inside. You knew what I actually meant by that. Yeah, an insider. Like at this moment, you’re probably tricked by them. When they said ‘ATTACK!’, they didn’t mean they’re actually attacking on the web. 

They had somebody in the CIA right at this moment. Yep, the one in the Langley, Virginia. I mean, they’re going to be needing a bunch of time attacking the web from the internet here on their own. They downloaded the viruses and codes and transferred it to Wade, he kept it in his memory stick. 

He was in Vienna to visit his lovely parents. The one in Virginia, not the one in Austria, of course. He drove to Langley right away when Dave said that they were about to attack and hack CIA. Since they all had fake identities, he already contacted their man. 

Chuck, he’s their man. He even could make a fucking CIA’s ID card. He had helped them a lot on things. They’d probably be asking him to make new identities of them again later in case CIA would be after them. Wade, who already got his CIA’s fake ID card, would get in and stick that memory stick to the closest computer. And he’d leave the way he got in. 

They’d move out every 3 months to avoid the chance of them getting caught and it also depended on the big plan they’re about to do. But, because they just hacked and broke into their HQ, they would. Maybe after they’re done with this, the next target would be Google. But they would just have a little rest first. 

Because when you’re attacking and hacking a web with viruses and codes, the viruses and codes wouldn’t be getting back to you (of course), so they might use their time resting to grow the viruses and make more random codes. 

But if they’re about to attack and hack Google anytime sooner, they wouldn’t mind at all, though. It’s just that Google got the biggest firewall comparing to other webs. Google was in the first place, CIA’s the next one, Apple in the third, and then the social media webs like Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. 

They had once turned Facebook’s firewall once and what they did was turning down their computers down and restarted it which they found it quite amusing. Mark of all people should know that it’s not how to turn the hackers down. 

Hacking was a crime – as you all already know – and basically they just didn’t do one crime like hacking. Like I said, they got fake identities. Taylor did what Wade was about to do. She got into the Facebook HQ with a fake identity and did an undercover as somebody who wanted to enroll up the internship. 

She left with going to the toilet as an excuse when she actually was looking for the closest computer whereabouts.

Casey’s parents knew nothing about this stuff he did. What they knew and thought all about was him being all happy on whatever it was he was into or doing. All they thought was him not being so depressed on living his own life and working as a barista in Starbucks could even make him happy. 

 

“Guys, I’m in.” said Wade, all of a sudden. 

“Everything’s gone well?” asked Dave. 

“Yeah, basically the fake ID is working. I don’t even know if I can get out later, this is exciting right at the damn same time terrifying.” described Wade. 

“God. Best luck to you, Dad.” wished Casey.

“No joke. Dad is in.” mocked Kyle.

“Oh, shut up, kids. I just need to look for the closest computer and stick this thing to their CPU.” said Wade. 

“If this would work, next project would be Google, of course.” joked Taylor. 

“Sure, why not? I’m in since this fucking moment.” challenged Connor. 

“You joking?” asked Miles. 

“Of course, I’m not.” replied Taylor. 

“Stuck it. Will be done in a few sec.” said Wade, working on the computer possibly.  
“That was fast.” responded Casey. 

“Kids, I think I’m in the very center of all the computers in it. The virus is in. Y’all better attack with the codes now. I’m still working on the virus to get into the root but not losing all the data.” told Wade. 

“All of us or one by one?” asked Kyle.

“50:50. Risk them. Take the first choice. Is it okay we’re not staying for 3 days?” replied Dave. 

“Man, are you kidding? Just getting in would make you feel like you’re in paradise already,” commented Casey. 

“All of us. It’s time.” said Miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that it’s short and its been such a long time since the last time i posted like waiting sucks I know. And I’m really sorry for me being such a rip-grammar ass and it ain’t beta-ed. x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's all done, until the big problem comes.

“All of us. It’s time.” said Miles. 

Casey clicked the ‘enter’ button on his laptop and all the codes started to show up. Their secrets were revealed. Their experiments, things they had done, conspiracies, aliens, brainwashing, top ten secret agents, the former ones, and other stuffs. 

“You see that? They keep it in bytes too. Connor, keep them in your hard disk. This is a bunch of important information.” ordered Taylor. 

“Sure. In a sec.” replied Connor. 

They were all surprised about all the things CIA got in bytes. CIA’s firewall codes were showing up. Casey decided to keep them in case they would need it later to attack other webs. They’re taking over CIA’s page. Their firewall codes could help them to hack other webs and they would think it was CIA doing such things. 

“Is it on yet, Connor? The downloading?” asked Wade. 

“Yeah, it is.” said Connor. 

“Wade, get out of there, now. Leave the stick right there. You’re risking your life if you stay. Go to Vienna, now!” ordered Miles. 

“On my way getting out of here.” said Wade. 

“Y’all download all the files that are important or just let them be. If you need the firewall, steal the codes. Keep all their secrets in your memory stick and then leave. We only got a few hours,” told Dave. 

“When you’re done, keep the files in bytes and then delete all the back-ups you got on your memory stick.” ordered Casey.

“ We’re all going to Vienna?” asked Taylor. 

“Of course! CIA has found out and they contacted Interpol said this one article I’m keeping my eyes on.” said Connor. 

“What about firewall? I don’t have time to work on it.” replied Kyle. 

“Calm down. I used my time to work on the new firewall, I worked on their codes randomly and it’s ours now. I’m going to have my laptop on and online while I’m on my way, I’ll keep it in the front seat.” responded Cas.

“Be careful, Cas. People might get suspicious.” reminded Wade. 

“Especially the police. How am I going to get to Virginia anyway? How about my school life?” asked Taylor. 

“Like you give an ass on your school life.” said Connor.

Casey horned the honk when he was in front of Taylor’s house. She got out with her things all packed up. She reached out for him and knocked on the window. Cas opened up the window and she asked.

“You’re Casey? I thought we can’t be seen together. How do you know my house?” 

“No more choice. I’m a fucking pro. What’s the internet for? You wanna get in or wanna go with the bus?” I asked. 

She jumped in the backseat and wore off her backpack. 

“So, what are we going to do now?” asked Taylor, all over again. 

“Silence. We’re going to shut ourselves up. NSA could hear. They also contacted them. You check your phone. Turn off the GPS and throw it away.” insisted Casey. 

“And why would I in fucking earth do that?” 

“Because I told you to and we both want our own safeties. Don’t forget to break your SIM card thing.” ordered Casey. 

She did the things Casey told her to do. He didn’t have to worry about his laptop and phone, told ya he did a little modification on them. He got a satellite phone anyway, which meant it’d be hard for the CIA to spot them that way if they ever would use it. 

“You might wanna call your friend first and then tell her to lie to your parents that you’re with her in her house though you’re not. Better tell her mother too. After that, you can call your parents looking for excuse that you’re staying in a friend’s house for the few last week on your summer holiday.” he explained, rapidly, while holding the satellite phone out.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that. They’re gone.” responded Taylor as she abandoned the phone. 

Casey felt like he have to tell his parents too of him leaving his job and apartment for a while. He wasn’t going to say the truth, though. He would just say that he was his my way spending his time hanging out with his internet friends or he was having a rough time. Basically, that’s a fact. But no, they weren’t going to just hang around, of course. 

They’d be growing more viruses and the new kind so that it would be unbreakable. They could root to any kind of webs and database without harming any files, bytes, and codes that the database contain. 

“What are you doing?” asked Cas. 

“Nothing. Thank you so much. I really appreciate the lift to Virginia. And you know, you’re not as what I had expected before.” said Taylor as she shut her laptop off. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Never mind. Anyway, it doesn’t feel right sitting here in the backseat. Can you pull over so that I can sit there beside you cause you’re technically not a driver of any kind of bus or taxi, I mean if you don’t mind.” asked Taylor. 

“Sure.” said Cas. 

Just so you know, Cas really had the feeling to say that, y’know. She was a teenager in her late high school year. It was tough. And she might be all sensitive on everything he’d respond at. A very little thing could upset her which was terrifying. 

Casey pulled over in a gas station. Well, technically he needed his car to be filled up with gasoline. She got to the front seat and got his laptop on her lap. She opened up the window and shouted.

“Cas, how did you get online? Your laptop is not connected with any Wi-Fi,” 

“I got my own trick. Keeping it as a secret. Not in the mood to tell anyone about it sooner. Or ever.” shouted Cas as he got the nozzle in the tank. 

“Rude.” spitted Taylor. 

“Hey, remind me whenever I am being like that, okay?” 

“Sure.” finished Taylor. 

He put the nozzle back to where it should be and paid in the store. He got himself some snacks like chips and a few mineral water. He got out and hopped into the car. 

“No beers?” asked Taylor. 

“You don’t have any ID card. I don’t drink.” he said as he drank his mineral water. 

“Sucker.” 

“Thanks for reminding me. I really appreciate that.” thanked Cas to her as he opened the chip’s bag. 

“Want some?” he offered her. 

“Yes, please.” said Taylor. 

He turned the engine on and hit the gas pedal. 

“So, you know the way to get there?” asked Taylor. 

“Of course, not.” answered Casey, in the very chill way.

“What the fuck? Then how are we going to get there?!” she cussed. 

“I thought there’s a reason Google Maps is invented. Use my phone and googled them. Pennsylvania to Vienna.” 

“I know where we are and where we are going, okay?” yelled Taylor.

“Yeah, okay.” said Casey, surprised. 

Cas just kept driving until they were already in Maryland. 

“You didn’t get your laptop online? Everybody else does, why don’t you?” he asked her, turning his head around, seeing her doing stuffs on his laptop.

“Well, man. No Wi-Fi, no online laptops.” excused Taylor. 

“You’ve been using Wi-Fi all this time you’re hacking?!” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“You should be using private connection. Dammit. Why does it have to be you of all people?” 

“I asked you ‘why?’. And why is it?” 

“You might be tracked, T. Wi-Fi got GPS. They probably got to your house and talked to your parents and all, gah.” yelled Cas, punching the wheel. 

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back (to hell). I’m sorry I ain’t like those writers that would talk about their story lol smh I’m such a lameass. I’ve done my best to work on this story and get it as long as possible. Hope you enjoy it. x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> problem solved? not yet.

“What?!”

“Look, sorry. I didn’t know, I didn’t mean to harm your safeties, for Fuck’s sake, you just told me everything.” she continued.

“Let’s just hope there’s a bunch of people out there hacking with Wi-Fi in Pennsylvania or they’re after other Taylors, y’know.” muttered Casey.

“Amen. Thank you for telling me all that info. I’m going to stop hacking with Wi-Fi later on.” 

“Wait up. I know somebody like us but he does things individually, unlike us. Maybe he can help. Can you drive? Do you have a license?” he asked.

“I’m 18! Of course I can drive one and I have a license. Why though?” growled Taylor. 

“You drive,” he said. 

“And why is that needed? You can just tell me what to do.” 

“Dude, you’re young and don’t really understand what I can do. I assure you that you have a bunch of things to learn about.” he gave her a little lecture as he pulled over. 

He and Taylor jumped out of the car and switched their seat. They both jumped in. Casey got the safety belt on and got his laptop on his lap . 

“You’re such a dick.” cussed Taylor. 

“Thanks. I’ll take that as a compliment. Do you even know which way we should get to?” he asked. 

“Earlier, somebody said, ‘I thought there’s a reason Google Maps is invented’. That’s the only thing I can quote.” muttered Taylor. 

“Nice, you’re a fast learner.” he said as he tapped his laptop’s keyboard. 

Casey messaged his insider – let’s say his name was X. He actually lived in Pennsylvania too. And another fun fact; Casey knew him in real life. He was the one that introduced him the darkweb world, thanks to him – though it brought such a misfortune. They were classmates. 

C  
Man, what’s up? Can you do me a favor?  
06.30p 

X  
Cas! Sure, what can I help you with?  
06.33p

 

C  
One of my friends from the group  
made a mistake. She didn’t do it  
with a private connection.  
06.35p

X  
Crap. And you want me to find out if  
there’s anyone out there know that?  
6.37p

C  
Basically. Because we just rooted.  
6.39p

X  
Dope! Sounds fun.  
All of you? Where though?  
6.41p

C  
Yeah. CIA.  
6.42p

 

X  
Holy fuck. You’re the one in the news.  
Man, I’m getting into this.  
I’m in. Give me a sec.  
6.44p

C  
Thank you.  
6.45p 

X  
Holy shit. Your friend got her username  
with her real name? Davis, Taylor?  
6.48p

C  
Fuck. Last name, first name.  
Thanks.  
6.50p 

When X was typing, Casey glared at Taylor which she noticed it. She turned her head around to see Cas’ glare. 

“What?” asked Taylor, worried. 

“Is there only one Taylor Davis in Pennsylvania?” asked Casey, in the angry tone. 

“Uh, um. Technically, there’s only one in my family line.” replied Taylor, unsure. 

“Nice. Every single one of us are fucked up. Your. Fucking. Username. You fucking named it with your real name? We’re dead. They found out. They probably know you and every single data they have about you. Do you get your laptop’s GPS on? Because they might be really after us at this very moment, Taylor.” he yelled, all emotions and feelings were all mixed up. 

Taylor pulled over and Casey just wanted to hopped out of the car and scream out and run and just leave her alone.

“I got it off since the day I got them.” said Taylor, leaning against the wheel. 

“What about the microphone?” asked Casey again, sighing. 

“I got no idea how to turn it off.” murmured Taylor. 

“Nice. Who’s the dick now? We should throw out that fucking laptop of yours. Good thing I know how to turn it off.” he said as he took her laptop from the backseat and kept his in the backseat. 

Casey kept tapping on her laptop and did some important shits to it. She got scared just to even steal a glance. 

“What? Go on. Keep driving. We don’t have much time, though, do we? We really have to be there soon.” he said, not giving any damn to her puppy face. 

“I’m so sorry.” apologized Taylor. 

“No need to. You didn’t know. What’s done is done. It’s a past now.” 

When Casey was done, he set Taylor’s laptop back to the backseat and took his. Casey asked X if Taylor got her laptop’s GPS and microphone on. X said that she really did get the GPS off, so the chances of CIA knowing their whereabouts were a bit impossible. 

X also said that the microphone got a sound filter that turned the voices and sounds they made into complicated codes and bytes. And he said that the laptop’s microphone was already deactivated right after Casey turned it off. 

“How’s it? Are we safe by this moment?” asked Taylor. 

“Yeah.” said Casey, desperately. 

“I’m so sorry, okay? I really am. Thank you so much for everything. I owe you my life. You picked me up and here I am, being such a careless brat. Thank you for everything really, the snacks, the waters, the lift.” she murmured, terrified. 

“You don’t have to. You’re just exaggerating. If you didn’t do little mistakes like those, we wouldn’t be here. You wouldn’t know and learn something new. Learn to know what to do and what not to do.” 

Her respond was only nods. She’d probably lessen the talking. She felt guilty and irresponsibility, of course. But Casey felt like, she was just a high school student. She didn’t really know what to do. Technically, she was busy with all those homework and assignments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much shorter than other chapter smh xD I’m not a pro at writing, just so you know. It took me a month to finish this story. I’m a beginner xP hope you enjoy it. x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guilt rules.

Taylor might hack when it only came to the whole group working on it. And Casey thought like, he didn’t really know. But from what had happened, it told him so. She didn’t have a lot of experience and this was surprising. They never really had to runaway, y’know. 

It wasn’t new to him, but it was to her, possibly. All they did was calculating the possibility like the oracles they were. 

The tension in the air was something he couldn’t handle. They had gone awkward after since. But Casey remembered that they hadn’t gotten any meal so he kinda decided to start a convo.

“We should stop by. We haven’t eaten dinner. Takeaway. Pizza?” suggested Casey because they hadn’t had any dinner. 

“Sure,” replied Taylor, very-shortly. 

She kept driving until they found the closest Pizza restaurant. They ordered a large Pizza with pepperoni, cheese, meat, and sausage. Casey knew exactly that it’s all fat thing and not so healthy. They also ordered a Mac and Cheese and Spaghetti too. They took the foods and got off. 

They stopped by in a store to get more mineral waters and snacks like potato chips and any kind of them. Taylor was about to hopped off the car, but Casey told her not to because Interpol might be after her (and they could get him too, referring to the state they were in). 

Since they found out that she wasn’t using private connection. They already got her name. They might know her face too by that time, even though they both were wearing hoodies. 

So, Casey jumped off the car and got into the store to catch the things they needed. Hr paid and left. He got to the door and knocked the window. Taylor unlocked the door. Vienna wasn’t that far anyway from Baltimore. Yeah, they got the other way around into the big cities to camouflage. 

Well, it’d take a longer trip but I wouldn’t risk that, them getting caught. 

“I drive. You have some rest. Vienna is not so far from here. Eat the foods. I can eat while driving.” told Casey. 

Taylor nodded as she pulled the car over. She hopped off the car and jumped in to the passenger seat. Casey jumped in to the driver seat, locked the doors, got the safety belt on and took off right away. 

The tension in the air was so annoying. It really bothered him and it was all awkward. Good thing, he got the radio on. Taylor started to eat the pizza and he held his hand out, asking out for a slice. She gave him one. They ate the foods. He had three slices out of six. That was enough to make him sleepy in the silence.

Casey thought it would be very bad of him if he had more than that because why would he take more than three? He’d deserve half of all the slices and so would she. And there was Mac and Cheese and Spaghetti, he didn’t wanna throw it away, so he basically needed to eat one of them – or so he thought (yeah, he was still hungry). 

“Man, you don’t really have to feel guilty by now, y’know. All the problems are already solved now. It’s all okay. I’m not blaming you at all. I wasn’t too. You were careless because you didn’t understand. But if that thing didn’t happen, you wouldn’t learn something new. You wouldn’t learn about what you’re supposed to do and what you’re not supposed to do,” explained Casey. 

“Yeah,” said Taylor, sadly. 

“But now, if you have anything to do for me, I mean if you wanna pay for what you’ve done, but you don’t really have to do that if you don’t want to, you can do something for me, right at this moment.” he joked (but not really, he was in need of her favor). 

“Okay, I will. Whatever it is, I deserve it.” 

“Bud, you don’t really have to exaggerate. I was just about to tell you that you need to finish that last slice of pizza or I will and you have to feed me this Mac and Cheese.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

She ate her last slice and finished her Spaghetti. She then fed him the Mac and Cheese. Casey thought, if he were her, he wouldn’t do that even when he already did a mistake. Like, why would he? They were just close on the internet and that’s all. Casey expected her to be like all swaggy person in real live because she was on the internet. But in real life, behind that person, there were little things. 

Caring, kindness, love; feelings that we wouldn’t feel. Unlike most hackers. Most of them were just asses. They were like all the bastards, jerks, and heartless. And yet there she was, being all different. She was gentle and was like kind-hearted when she fed him up. She even told him to open up his mouth like the kindergarten kid he was. 

“Why did you do this in the first place?” asked Casey, suddenly between his chew. 

“Do what?” asked Taylor, surprised. 

“This thing. This thing we’re doing. There’s a reason why you’re doing this, right? I wouldn’t feed me up if I were you even though I did a bunch of mistakes and I owe me so much. I mean, I can tell from your kindness, gentleness, and all these. It’s not your thing, you don’t belong here,” he explained.

“You’re not supposed to be here, people like you. You’re a good person. But not that I’m telling you to leave this kind of world, because you have the rights to stay, to be in here, man. But why did you choose to be here? That’s why I’m wondering, actually.” he continued. 

“Yeah, I wanna do a revenge. I’ve gone so far just to get to this state. I know we’re going to end up hacking CIA. I didn’t care if it’d take such a long time. I just felt like I would do everything for this.” chuckled Taylor. 

“Then, why? Why are you doing this?” 

“I lived with my brother. He’s the only one I got left. He was a CIA agent. One night, he didn’t get back home. He didn’t even bother to tell me or contact me what he was up to. I waited for him. Maybe he needed to work up late. That was what I thought. He still didn’t get back home for a week. He never did that. He never got that kind of work to undercover or kill like people do in the movies,” explained Taylor. 

“Until the next day, there was somebody in suit outside the house showed up looking for me. He told me that Tom died. He didn’t tell me how. So, I conclude that they killed him. Maybe for an experiment, like I got no idea at all. I mean, Cas, what would you do? If you lose the only one you had left out of your family member?” she continued. 

“God, I’m sorry, Taylor, I didn’t know. Of course, I would do everything. I wouldn’t mind losing everything I have to get them back. I would make them pay to make them regret what they had done. I’m really sorry. I didn’t know it’s about somebody that really mean something to you.” apologized Casey. 

“No, it’s okay. I decided to tell you about the truth. But I think, since I got in that group, you all have replaced Tom after since. Not that he’s not irreplaceable, but you are all my brothers now.” sighed Taylor.

“Yeah, I guess.” 

Casey pulled over the car and hugged her. She started crying which made him pat her hair and shush her. He told her that it was all okay, it was all going to be fine, he told her to get it all out with crying.

He didn’t tell her to stop crying. Because when you’d tell someone to stop crying, they’d cry even more. You wanna know why? Because, technically, that was how brain work. They were against most of the things you told it to do. So, I suggest you not to do that. 

People needed time to let it all out. Good thing she did, and not with all shits like cutting and attempting a fucking suicide. Basically, all women were all sensitive. They were strong enough to keep stuff like emotions and feelings that way as a secret though they were dying slowly in silence. 

But when they did let it all out, there would be tears going out too. 

“Okay, now let me go. This is getting disgusting. I feel like a little lost girl.” said Taylor, laughing.

“You are a little lost girl. You’re the youngest out of us. But we’re here to help you and lead you the way and just know that we will never leave you alone, okay? You might be the youngest but that doesn’t mean you’re in the back of us and we’ll leave you behind. That means you got brothers that would protect you no matter what, that would have their back for you, always. And I don’t wanna let go because love heals and you’re in need of love right at this moment.” muttered Cas as he patted her head, calming her down. 

She stopped laughing and started crying all over again in his shoulder which he didn’t actually mind. She felt sad. Losing a family member that you only had left was never easy. Like, you cried over your pet dying, man. Your pet was your fam. So, basically, you know what I’m thinking. 

“I’m fine now, it’s much better. God, dammit. I’m sorry your shirt and shoulder is now wet because of my tears,” she said as they let go and wiped her tears off. 

“Here,” Casey offered her a handkerchief he brought but he hadn’t used for anything at all. 

He wasn’t acting like a gentleman. He just didn’t have any tissue left in his car. He’d buy a pack when they’d stop by to a store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not good at making chapter summary. kill me. x


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another problem comes.

They hit the road again as she continued on feeding him the Mac and Cheese until it was finished. 

“You bring all your important things, right? Like fake passports, IDs, and money?” asked Casey. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Good. Nothing. Just in case. I have a plan. You don’t know what’s coming.” he told her, smirking. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They arrived in Vienna when it was around nine and he still got his laptop on. 

“Guys, we’re here.” notified Casey. 

“Give me a sec to share the location of the place you two going to stay.” replied Wade. 

Wade sent us the location which was actually just a couple blocks from every single one of them, so they could watch each of us from the place they’re staying. And it would be easier to be caught if they all gather in one place which was actually a complete bad idea.

So when one of them got caught, they would try their best to escape but they would still save them. Whoever it was, they weren’t about to sacrifice them. But, one day, they would really gather in one place to actually plan random stuffs that they’d think it’s about to happen and to protect each other, of course. 

They all planted a very-small-undetectably microphone with GPS on their skin. It was made by Chuck, obviously. It got the same color as their skin for each of us. It was in the package that was just arrived not longer after they arrived. 

They sticked it on their skin and checked if the microphone was working or not with the earpiece which Wade sent it in the same package. 

“Calling Cas.” checked Taylor. 

Casey nodded, giving a sign that the microphone was working. He did the same to Taylor and she gave the same respond as he did to her. 

They charged their laptops and got some sleep. But Casey couldn’t sleep. He stayed awake the whole night. He was scared that maybe one of them was actually a traitor. So, he spent the night watching the others. Another reason why he was awake that he was terrified that maybe Interpol already knew about their whereabouts. 

Casey was scared that they were actually after them. Or the Interpol were actually the one that made them did that. He was scared they were after themselves but they acted like nothing happened or maybe they had their super secret agents watching us. 

He watched the surroundings of the block he stayed. There was no really suspicious movement around there. Everything seemed quiet. But they would still have to leave. They would just move around. They would live in the nomadic way. 

“Guys, I’ve been watching the surroundings. There’s no suspicious move around here. But we’re still leaving, right?” asked Casey. 

“It seems like things have gone just fine, so far. They don’t even know that they’re here.” replied Kyle. 

“You never know what’s happening surround you, though.” said Dave. 

“So?” asked Taylor. 

“We’re waiting for you, Wade. It all depends on you.” replied Connor. 

“We’re leaving this afternoon. You better pack up all your things from now. Nothing you can leave.” ordered Wade. 

“We better make a new group, too. They might be watching us from here. Take the codes, make new group, re-mix the codes to make the new firewall. See you there. You guys better leave this group. Send the codes of the group and I’ll join right away.” noted Miles. 

“Cas?” asked Kyle. 

“Let’s get started.” said Casey. 

Casey and Kyle waited for the other to leave the groupchat and when they all did, they turned it down and took all the remained codes. They deleted all the history in there and they deleted the group too. They re-mixed the codes then they used it again to build a new firewall for the new groupchat. 

They invited them one by one; Miles was the first one, Connor, Wade, Dave, and Taylor was the last one. 

“I think we need to keep doing this every day. Deleting all the history convo, delete the group, take the codes, filter and re-mix it. Make a new one.” said Casey. 

“ You never know that one of us is actually a traitor, right? I’m just saying.” responded Wade.

“Never mind. The point is that, where are we going now? The sun is up already.” replied Miles. 

Miles’ respond kinda made Casey suspicious of him. But he thought it’s just some random anxiety thing attacking himself. Shit like this would happen to him a lot of times. He got off from the seat in front of his laptop and started to look up surroundings. 

“Bad thing is about to happen.” Said Casey to himself. 

“What kind of bad thing? You have a vision? Are you an oracle?” asked Taylor, he didn’t realize she heard him saying such stupid words. 

“No, never mind. It’s just the anxious talking.” he responded. 

She just responded with a long hum. Casey closed the curtains and started to tidy up the bed he laid on. He didn’t know what to do anymore and this anxiety wouldn’t stop either. He was just exaggerating and yet his anxiety wouldn’t chill at all. 

“We’ll be just fine, Cas.” calmed Taylor. 

“Will we?” asked Casey. 

Casey started to change his clothes and hat and then got into the seat again. 

“We have to leave now. I’m having a bad feeling.” he told the group.

“Cas, look.” said Taylor. 

Casey looked up from his laptop and started to focus on Taylor’s laptop. 

‘Hackers turned CIA’s protocol down, top secret files stolen? Who’s to be blame? CIA’s Director: “They are being watched, Vienna.”’ 

Taylor screencaptured the article’s title. It was starting to become a trending news. The visitors of the article started to increase he could tell. 

“No shit.” cussed Dave. 

“We really have to leave.” suggested Taylor. 

“They’ve been following us.” replied Wade. 

“You never know how many they actually are.” said Kyle.

“We leave one by one. You all bring your fake IDs and passports?” asked Miles. 

“Yes.” replied Casey.

“We spread out, okay? You’re not going to your parents’ any kind of house. You’re not about to tell anyone where you’re going including these people in this group. You can’t trust anyone right at this moment. Kyle, Casey, and Taylor. You leave first. You’re our weapon.” instructed Connor. 

Casey shut off his own laptop and got it into his backpack. He took a few stuffs from the hotel room that he thought it might be useful later. Taylor started to get ready and they both got downstairs by the elevator. 

“You drive. I’ll take the taxi.” told Taylor. 

“You sure you’ll be just fine being alone?” asked Casey, worried. 

“Of course, I’m always alone. Thank you for the lessons.” smiled Taylor. 

“No worries. Take care. We’ll meet again one day. Really nice to know you in person. See you soon, Taylor.” he kissed her cheek. 

When the elevator door opened up, Casey left first, turned his body around to wave his hand. She smiled and got off the elevator. He opened up the lobby’s door as he got himself his car key and jumped in to his car. He started the engine on and started to kick the gas pedal and leave. 

Casey was totally confused where to go to be very honest. He was thinking about going to Norway. Yes, it was Oslo to be more specific, because of Nexus. Like, yeah, of course he wasn’t really about to go to Nexus. He wanted to go there because it was the world internet center. Every byte of data flew from there. It was actually the fastest place to access the internet. 

So, basically,Casey wanted to go to Oslo. But since he wasn’t the only geek computer in the group and that possibility of them going to there too were pretty big. He lived in England when he was a kid and that place was a place for people like him, geek, or so he thought. But it would just rain a lot. 

Finland sounded interesting. Casey got into the closest International Airport right away. He stopped by in a diner to have something as a breakfast. He had toast with egg and bacons. He opened up his laptop and checked out the groupchat. 

“Taylor is caught. Abort mission!” said Miles, all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, its a posting-marathon and its already on the 7th chapter. im gona post all of them so that you can enjoy it. :) x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aborting mission

“Taylor is caught. Abort mission!” said Miles, all of a sudden. 

“How the fuck?” asked Dave. 

“Somebody was watching us since we got here. They broke down the old groupchat and found out us getting here to hide.” explained Wade. 

“But I and Kyle did delete the history!” responded Casey.

“Yeah, but we just saw her taken into a van. What should we do?” asked Connor. 

“Virginia, now!” ordered Kyle. 

Casey closed his laptop and ran out of the diner to get to his car as fast as he could. he hopped in, hit the engine on and kicked the gas pedal and turned around. He realized, he could see it that her face was like ‘do not let me go, I don’t wanna lose anyone all over again’. He should understood what her eyes were trying to say. 

He hit the wheel and cried like the lameass he was. Casey thought it was his fault for leaving her alone. He felt like he should taken her with him. Anywhere he’s about to go, he felt like he should brought her with him because she’s Casey’s responsibility (in his mind, certainly). He should protected her and yet she was taken away by those stupid ass. 

Casey pulled over to open up his laptop. 

“We can’t actually go back, right? Since they’re watching us. Where should we go? Where should we gather and plan stuffs?” asked Casey. 

“My parents’ house.” said Wade. 

“What? I thought we’re not going there since that place is a place that everyone knows.” replied Connor. 

“We weren’t. We are. Because Vienna is pretty close to Langley.” responded Miles. 

“Man, are we that hopeless? We are going back to their HQ?” asked Dave. 

“We don’t even know if there’s a prison to arrest people in there.” said Kyle.

“One thing you should know, Kyle. You’re pretty smart but Wade has just been there 24 hours ago.” replied Cas.

“I got the blue print too.” cleared Wade. 

“We better get going. Every 24 hours, they would move the prisoner they just arrest out to somewhere you never expect.” explained Miles. 

He closed his laptop and got back to the main road to get to Vienna. Casey kept looking to his right, imagining that Taylor was there. She was there with his laptop on her lap. She had sat there, looking at him in the scared way. 

He should known that he shouldn’t left her alone. He should done what she actually wanted him to do. He kept hitting the wheel. He was so upset for doing such a mistake. That mistake he just made was so much worse than what Taylor had done. 

He could feel something wet on his cheek. It had been long since the last time Casey cried. He hated tearing up like this. He hated it when he got so emotional. Things started to get blurry, so he wiped his tears off his own cheeks with his sleeves. 

Casey lost control that he hit the gas pedal even harder, then suddenly, he heard his laptop made a noise that notified him that there was a new text up which made him stop the car fully. 

“Man, we were out of our minds. Remember the microphone?” asked Miles. 

“IT HAS GPS ON!” responded Dave, hyped.

“We all got it on, right? Kyle, you’re the controlling it?” asked Wade. 

“Yeah, I am. Casey, too.” said Kyle. 

“Oh, yeah, right. You were with her too, right, Cas?” asked Connor. 

“I was. But I’m still on my way to get to Vienna. Kyle?” replied Cas.

“Okay, I’m on it.” responded Kyle. 

“Cas, just drive carefully but get your ass here quickly.” ordered Wade. 

Casey read the text and left his laptop on the front seat beside him and continued driving. In 2 hours, he already reached (kemana kek). He realized he hadn’t had any kind of meals in this early morning, but he didn’t stop by. 

He tried to get to Vienna as fast as possible that he didn’t think having meals right at that state was so important. Casey arrived in Vienna 2 hours. Technically, Casey could just get there in an hour but he kept stopping by to check up the groupchat. 

He told Wade that he already arrived in Vienna and he sent Casey his parents’ house location. He got there in 10 minutes because it wasn’t so far from the city. He hopped out of his car with his backpack on and he got his laptop in his right hand and knocked the door, then somebody opened the door up for him. 

“Casey!” greeted the man who had opened the door up for Cas. 

“Wade?” asked Casey. 

“How have you been?” asked Wade as he hugged Cas.

“I’m anxious.” replied Cas, hugging back. 

“Come in.” welcomed Wade. 

Casey got into the house and saw that there’s Miles, Kyle, Dave, and Connor having their laptop in front of them on their seat. Wade got his hand around Cas’ shoulder, hanging it in there.

“Guys? Cas is here.” announced Wade. 

They all turned around to look at Cas with such an excitement and delightful expressions they put on their face. 

“Casey!” hugged this one person he knew through the internet. 

Just so you know, Cas didn’t know which one of them was Dave, Miles, Connor, or Kyle. 

“You’re Miles.” Smiled Casey as he guessed and hugged him back. 

“I am, I am! Well, you’re not as what I had expected.” said Miles as he let go of the hug. He seemed to be learning Casey’s face. 

“That’s what exactly Taylor said.” added Cas. His words made them look stupefied. 

“Well, we’re pretty close on the internet but it’s our first time seeing each other in person.” said Kyle, breaking the sad atmosphere. 

“Kyle.” smiled Casey, hugging and patting him in the back, and let go. 

“Seems like the sarcasm I usually show on the internet seems to be radiating on my face.” chuckled Dave. 

“Dave, I can tell.” Laughed Cas. 

“I’m the last one, so technically you know me without guessing at all.” muttered Connor. 

“Connor, of course.” he smiled. 

“Glad to know that you remember my name.” smiled Connor back. 

They talked about a few things to get to know each other, since they just know each other through the internet and it didn’t seem like the internet could be believed at. Just so you know, it seemed wrong without Taylor to them. She should been here. He needed to leave this random convo they were having at the moment. 

This place seemed familiar to Cas. It was like he had been here before though it was his first time going to Virginia. It was his first time leaving his own state (yeah, he was that kind of guy, you could tell). It was like a déjà vu to him. He had never been anywhere outside his own state. 

Some random memories crossed his mind. Cas and Wade wearing suits, they had coffees here. It was noon. Maybe it was just some random dream he had. Like, there was no way it really did happen when he never even had been here before, he convinced himself. He needed to make up his own mind, he wasn’t thinking clearly. 

“Wade, where’s the bathroom?” asked Cas, trying to leave the convo with random excuses. 

“Oh, that way.” He directed. 

“Thank you. Anyway, can I ask you something?” 

“Whatever it is.” He smiled. 

“Not here, can we?” 

“Sure.” He replied. 

They excused themselves from the convo and got to the backyard. 

“It’s not that I’m being such a stupid dufus I am, but have I ever been here before? I mean yeah, I know I should’ve asked myself like even if I really don’t remember, I should’ve asked myself but being here is like a déjà vu to me. It’s like I’ve been here before. But it’s my first time leaving my own state, my first time going to Virginia.” explained Cas, confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a lot of mistakes and this story is shit as hell. hope you enjoy. x


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new mission.

“It’s not that I’m being such a stupid dufus I am, but have I ever been here before? I mean yeah, I know I should’ve asked myself like even if I really don’t remember, I should’ve asked myself but being here is like a déjà vu to me. It’s like I’ve been here before. But it’s my first time leaving my own state, my first time going to Virginia.” explained Cas, confused.

“Well, uh-um, I don’t know about that.” stuttered Wade, shortly. 

“Oh, okay. Well, I gotta get to the bathroom.” smiled Casey. 

Casey left him and got to the bathroom. Wade’s responds made Cas go suspicious. Like, if he didn’t know, he didn’t really have to go stuttering, sweating, or nervous, thought Casey. There’s something happening that he didn’t know. He needed to find out what was it. 

He turned the tap on and obtained the water and washed his face. He put his hands on the sink and looked up to find his own reflection in the mirror. Casey found himself having a confusion radiating on his face. It’s something unusual (not that he had never seen the reflection of his own face before). He took a few sheets of tissue to dry up his face. 

He left the bathroom and passed a room that he guessed it was Wade’s room. It got the door opened a bit, so he got in (well, yeah, he certainly knew that was very impolite of himself) there to find a few boxes. It got ‘Casey’ written on it. Maybe it’s a relative, sibling or a colleague that just got same name as Cas. 

“Cas?!” he heard Wade calling him from the outside of the room and got in. 

“What are you doing? You shouldn’t be here.” told Wade as he waited for Casey to leave the room and left the room right after Cas. 

“Is that your room?” asked Cas as Wade closed the door. 

“Yeah.” 

“Was Casey your relative or colleague?” 

“That’s something personal you’re asking, Cas.” He explained. 

“Oh, okay. I’m really sorry, Wade, for being such a really impolite guy I am.” apologized Cas. 

“It’s okay. Just don’t do so again.” He ordered. 

Cas nodded and headed to the living room to join the others. Wade joined them right after. 

“So, what are we gonna do?” asked Dave. 

“I’m gonna spot where Taylor is through the GPS that has been turned on with my laptop.” said Kyle. 

“I’m gonna get in there to find where Taylor is because I just got there 27 hours ago and I got the blueprint. I’m gonna take her back from them and it depends on Kyle because he’s about to spot Taylor and I need to know where she is via the coordinate he’s gonna send me.” explained Wade, being the wistful old man he was when he just wasn’t most of the time. 

“I’m coming with you, if that wouldn’t be a problem.” decided Cas. 

“Sure.” replied Wade.

“Do you bring your fa – “ 

“He won’t be needing it, Miles.” muttered Wade, cutting Miles’ words off. 

“But he’ll need a suit.” convinced Connor. 

“Got one in my room for his size.” replied Wade. 

“Ready to go then?” asked Casey. 

“Ready to go. Just change your clothes. Wade will get it for you.” said Miles as Wade got to his room and got back with a suit with him. 

Cas got into the guest room to change his clothes into the suit. It’s very rare of him wearing suits. Just so you know, he felt nervous like hell. Like, imagine, you going undercover like really, really going on an undercover stuff like spies or special agents usually would do at movies. But it’s more like a crime to them because they’re about to break the HQ of CIA.

And what was so creepy was that he was undercovering to get to the HQ of CIA to save a friend of his. This was about to go very exciting like it was very unexpected. Cas never expected that it would go this way but man, this was about to get to downtown. 

He got out of the guest room with suit on and very tidy. It was like a very new suit that he felt like it was planned since day one, since the day Cas had decided to join this hacking group. He got to the living room, finding that Wade was already up for it. 

“For Taylor!” We all cheered. 

Cas headed to the front door and was about to get to his car until Wade shouted out his name. 

“Cas, we’re going with my car!” said Wade. 

Casey waited for Wade getting his car out of the garage and hopped in to the passenger seat in the front. He hit the gas pedal and they headed to Langley. Cas felt like he was Taylor and Wade was him. 

This situation seemed familiar to Cas, too. But he just stayed silence. Wade turned the tape on but just so you know, he got a very bad taste in music (since he’s pretty older than Cas). All the songs that played weren’t nice at all. Cas wondered why did Wade even bother to listen to that kind of song in the first place. 

The ride wasn’t so long because Wade was a pretty fast driver like he seemed to never hit the brake pedal. In 3 hours, they arrived in Langley and in 20 minutes. They arrived in the HQ of CIA and Casey started to tremble and shake, he got so scared all of a sudden. 

Wade shut off the engine and hopped off the car. He closed the door and got to Cas. He knocked the window which made Cas opened up the door and jumped off the car. 

“Wade, can I get back to your parents’ house already?” asked Casey, stuttering. 

“It’s okay, things gonna turn just find, Cas.” Wade calmed Cas down (like it’s gonna work). 

Wade gave Cas an ID card. He looked at it and he never made such a face whenever people took picture of himself or him taking picture of himself. Obviously, there’s something going on but Wade just wouldn’t tell because he had planned it so long that he didn’t wanna get it messed up. 

“You stay close with me. Don’t get in anywhere. If your ‘déjà vu’ thing coming back, don’t give a shit. It’s just some random imagination your brain making.” told Wade. 

Cas looked around like a dummy he was. This place was familiar to him, but Wade had told him that it was some random shit he shouldn’t give any kind of damn about. 

Suddenly, the urge of Cas wanting to pee grew. He didn’t know where that came – maybe it’s because he was sweating so hard and nervous and this place was pretty cold – so he excused himself to Wade but he was doing random stuff with his phone and he seemed to nod to what Cas was saying so he left to look for a toilet and when he found one, he got in there. 

When he was done peeing, Cas got out of the toilet to get to the sink to wash his hands and he found some random old man looking at him, grinning. 

“Casey Powell Walker. Welcome back.” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED TO GET THIS SHIT FIXED. x


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secret.

“Casey Powell Walker. Welcome back.” He said. 

-\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/-

Wade texted Kyle to send him the coordinates to help him getting to where Taylor was and suddenly he found Casey anywhere but not around him. Wade ran around the hall like the stupid old man he was. he should told him the truth when he got the chance but he decided to do against that. 

Wade looked up for Cas in the janitors but he wasn’t there. He probably went to the toilet. He was always such a brat. Cas was like a little brother to Wade, just so you know. Wade had known him first than the others. Wade and Casey had actually known each other so long. He had known him in person. 

Little secret; Wade was a real CIA agent. So was Casey, until he was brainwashed, of course. And Taylor’s brother? Yes, he was Wade’s friend, too. They got a case and Wade and Tom were ordered to work on it. But Tom failed because he wasn’t the kind of person that usually would do field work. 

And Wade? He worked on that case because that was one of his specialties. Working on such a stuff. And Tom? Wade was told to kill him. After his death, he felt guilty that he could just help him through it but Wade thought he could make it because he wasn’t that stupid. 

Wade felt sorry that he started to think that Taylor was his responsibility after Tom’s death. So, he decided to watch Taylor through the internet. She got lonely, obviously. 

Wade told Casey about Tom’s little sister being lonely, not knowing what had happened to his brother. And Casey? Of course, he was being that careless brat. He was about to help Taylor but CIA found out. And then, he got brainwashed. 

He’s becoming one of the most wanted of the CIA’s list because Cas got such an excellent ability on IT stuff that he could manage and actually manipulate people through the internet. He was the reason the whole group was chased after CIA. 

And Casey was the reason Wade started to learn about hacking and IT stuff. He was the reason Wade was in the group in the first place. They gave him a case for Wade to arrest Casey, but you know he would never do such a stuff to his only friend. 

But yeah, Wade did tell them that they were about to go to Richmond and told them about Casey and Taylor whereabouts. Good thing the one they got was Taylor because if it was Cas, he could be dead by now. If it was Taylor, they still got the chance to save her. 

Casey did go to Wade’s parents’ home but of course, he couldn’t tell him right at that moment. And the boxes in his room that got his name on it? It was his that was in his office after he was brainwashed and Wade decided to keep it for him to remind himself that he would get Cas’ memories back. 

-\/\/\/\/\/\/\/-

“’Welcome back’? What do you mean? This is my first time I – wait up, how did you know my full name?“ asked Casey.

“I know about things you don’t know, Casey. And I will tell you anything about it if you come with me.” said the Old Man. 

“’Going to’.” fixed Cas. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Apologize accepted. ‘And I’m going to tell you anything about it if you come with me.’, not ‘will’.” explained Casey. 

“Sure, whatever it is.” he chuckled. 

They headed out of the toilet and Cas followed him around behind that old man. They wandered the halls and saw a few people looked amazed seeing Casey and he found it so weird. This old man had mapped the whole building, assured Cas in his head. They didn’t even get lost. 

Their destination was actually an office. The old man opened up the door and welcomed Cas to get in. It looked like an ordinary office from the outside. But the inside got some random stuff like electric chair with some random thing that looked like a bowl and a surgery desk. But yeah, it got a desk and a chair behind the desk and two chairs in the front and the old man’s plate name. 

“Have a sit, Casey.” told Dr. Howard. 

Casey did later have a sit and looked around. Cas was actually worried and started to think about what Wade was doing. Wade might get worried of him not getting back from the toilet right away like he didn’t even get to the closest toilet (because there wasn’t any). 

“So, tell me the things I don’t know about me and you do know about me.” said Cas, getting into the point right away. 

“Who said that I know things about you and you don’t know about you because I didn’t.” He smiled. 

Casey sighed at his reply. Let’s say that he did not say him knowing stuff about Casey that Cas himself just didn’t, but basically he did say that because he actually knew stuff about Cas that Cas just didn’t know about himself. It’s complicated, I know. 

“I was just joking.” He smiled (again). 

“Tell me which one was actually the joke?” asked Cas, sarcastically. 

“Oh, you should get rid that sarcasm of yours. It’s never leaving, I see.” He chuckled. 

“Just get into the point. Or I’m leaving.” replied Cas as he got off the seat. 

“Don’t get so upset, Cas. You’re in the top ten of the most wanted man in the CIA’ s list and Wade is ordered to arrest you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLAH IM FUCKED UP AND SHORT STORY. x


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secret revealed.

-\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/-

Man, Casey wasn’t getting back. This got so terrifying. Wade thought it was his fault that he did give Cas his real ID card. Every ID card that were scanned would get into the database and they would know him being here. That was fast, them fixing the viruses and getting the codes back. They might have back-ups but they belittled a lot of stuff. 

Well, they did have firewall and protocol back-ups. But they were still way too vulnerable and very insecure. Wade could just ask Kyle for Casey’s coordinates. All of them got it turned on, the GPS thing. And the microphone! 

-\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/- 

“Guys!” called Kyle out and they got to his surroundings. 

“Are they in?” asked Miles. 

“Yeah, but Casey and Wade are separating. Connor, I sent you the codes to spot Casey.” he said and Connor got to his laptop right away. 

“Kyle, I need to listen to anything about what’s actually happening with Cas.” muttered Dave. 

Kyle sent him the other codes for Dave to get to listen to whatever it was Cas’s surroundings’ noises. 

“Wade texted me.” Told Kyle as he checked the message out. 

 

W  
Casey gone missing. Looked up for him  
But couldn’t find him. I need the coordinates.  
11.21a 

“Connor, send Casey’s coordinates to Wade.” said Kyle. 

“What happened?” asked Miles, worried. 

“Casey separated himself from Wade and Wade tried to look up for him but couldn’t manage to find him.” explained Kyle. 

“Man, this is bad. This is a serious thing happening.” muttered Dave. 

“Sent!” notified Connor. 

And now it would all depend on them and Wade. 

-\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/- 

“So, you’re saying that Wade is a traitor and he brings me here to get me arrested by you all?” chuckled Casey. 

“If that’s how you say it.” 

“There’s no way he would betray us. We’re like his family. We’re important to him. We’re his family.” I Cas shook his head, confused. 

“If you think he thinks so, he must be worried and he would look you up and now you tell me, is he somewhere around here? Looking for you?” asked Dr. Howard. 

“He does think so! He is looking for me! And for your information, I don’t have time to give a flying fuck for your bullshit!” yelled Cas as he left the seat and headed to the door. 

“You were our best agent, Casey.” muttered the Old Man. 

“Man, seriously? Another lie and you think I will fall for it?” he laughed. 

“Whatever it is I have said to you, it wasn’t a lie. Wade is a real CIA agent and is ordered to arrest you. You were friends with him. And also Taylor Davis’ brother, Tom.” 

-\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/-

Dave sent Wade the coordinates of Casey’s whereabouts. The old man.He’s taking Cas to the left wing. That operation room. Wade ran to the left wing and got to the room right away and found Cas with Cole Howard, The Mad Doctor. 

“Wade! Nice to see you! It’s been years, it seems.” greeted Cole. 

“Wade.” greeted Cas in a deep breath. 

“What the fuck did you just tell him?! Cas, whatever it is he has said, it’s all bullshit!” warned Wade. 

“Including me being a CIA agent?” asked Casey. 

He had found out. 

-\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/-

 

“Connor, you were the one that downloaded the files in bytes, right?” asked Miles, all of a sudden. 

“Yes, I was. Taylor told me to do so.” 

“Where is it?” 

“It’s in my hard disk, in the front side of my bag.” detailed Connor.

Miles got to Connor’s bag and looked for it. And when he found out, he got to Connor right away. 

“You might wanna see what’s in it.” advised Miles, handing the hard disk. 

Connor took and sticked it to his laptop. He went through the files. 

“Check out the ‘Most Wanted People’.” told Miles. 

Connor clicked the file and found that Casey’s full name and photograph was in the 6th position of the list. 

“How could you know all about this? Cas being in the list? What did he do?” asked Kyle. 

“Wade told me about it. He did nothing. He was actually clean, but then he was trapped. It’s a bit complicated. Just so you know, I still don’t really understand about the whole problem but I got a few points.” explained Miles. 

“Wade will certainly explain it.” decided Connor. 

They all went confused and scared because they had sent Casey to the trap. “Wade himself might just not understand it as well.” said Dave.

-\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/-

“I can explain it! Get rid that fucking grin of your fucking face, you mad man!” yelled Wade as he got to Cole and took his collar in my hands and made him stand and threw him to the wall. 

“Whoo, that hurts just so you know.” laughed Cole as he fixed up his suit. 

“Now you tell him all you know and explain it because I know so much more than you do, Wade.” smirked Cole, challenging. 

“You fucking bastard.” yelled Wade to Cole’s face and got his fist up and about to punch him but Cas held Wade. 

“Please, punch me. I would be delighted.” smiled Cole. 

“Wade, he’s not worth it. We’re here for Taylor, remember?” said Cas. 

“But the things he had done to you.” murmured Wade, letting Cole go. 

“It’s okay. I don’t remember at all, so I don’t mind. I just need to know the truth from both your mouths, so please. Explain this all to me because I’m telling you that I got no idea what is happening here.” muttered Casey, desperate. 

“You were a CIA agent. Me, you and Taylor’s brother, Tom, we were all friends. Me and Tom got cases. It’s the same kind but just different cases. I was about to help him but I fought myself so I let him be. I succeed and he didn’t. It was his first case, though. He never worked on field work. My boss told me that his boss wanted me to kill him for being such a failure or I would lose my job and make sure any kind of company would never hire me.” explained Wade. 

“So, you did kill Tom then?” asked Casey. 

“I had to.” sighed Wade. 

They heard Cole laughing and clapping. 

“True but you don’t seem to know a lot, do you? Do get your story on.” laughed Cole. 

“I told you about Tom’s sister being all lonely and you were about to do something in secret but they found out. They didn’t want you to get involved on something that had been done and finished. So, they brainwashed you.” continued Wade. 

“Really? You think he got brainwashed because of something like that? Let me fix the story. Casey had two personalities. He was actually somebody here. When Casey was being Casey, he would go really cruel and brutal. But when he’s becoming Casey substitute, he would be somebody you and Tom knew him as; kind, and all nice.” smiled Cole, amazed.

“He was your boss’ boss – which means he was the one that had told you to kill Tom though you were all best friends – and he was about to do something that the real him shouldn’t do and well yeah, we didn’t want him to get involved over something that had been done and all finished. We wanted what’s best for him.” continued Cole.

“We wanted to protect him, so we decided to wash his brain and now he’s becoming the Casey substitute that knew about Taylor Davis being all lonely and his best friend, Tom Davis, being killed – which he unacknowledged it that was the reason him participating on breaking down our protocol and got into the database.” paused Cole, taking sips from a water of glass he got on his desk. 

“The truth has been spoken. Anything else?” chuckled Cole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLOSE TO AN END... x


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how it ends.

“We wanted to protect him, so we decided to wash his brain and now he’s becoming the Casey substitute that knew about Taylor Davis being all lonely and his best friend, Tom Davis, being killed – which he unacknowledged it that was the reason him participating on breaking down our protocol and got into the database.” paused Cole, taking sips from a water of glass he got on his desk. 

“ The truth has been spoken. Anything else?” chuckled Cole. 

Both Wade and Casey were all amazed with the truth. It was Casey, who had told Wade to kill Tom. But that wasn’t Casey, not the Casey he knew. And the Casey he was with wouldn’t do that too. And what had been done was done.

There was nothing Wade could do to change it. And what matter that moment was actually saving Taylor. He just remembered Cole being here was to hamper them from saving Taylor!

“Just so you know, Cole. I don’t give a fuck about that anymore.” decided Wade, which made both Casey and Cole look up. 

“But Wade, I ordered you to kill our best friend.” murmured Casey.

“That wasn’t you, Cas. That’s not the Cas I know. You are the Casey I know and that’s what matters now. Thanks for telling us the truth, Cole. We really did appreciate that. We’re leaving. Come on, Cas.” said Wade as they both headed to the door. 

As they left the room, Casey tried to keep up with Wade’s steps. 

“Wade.” started Cas.  
“It’s all okay now. It’s all clear. There’s nothing we can do about it at all. All we can do now is to save Taylor. Cole was there to hamper us from saving her. We gotta catch up, they might start moving her by now. We’re in the left wing and she’s in the right wing.” muttered Wade. 

They started to run to the right wing and got to the prison and saw that Taylor was there. They broke in the doors that the alarm started to make that shitty noise Wade really hate. Physical fight was Wade’s thing and technically, they would send people to fight him after what he had done. 

“Cas, you go to the cafeteria. There’s a soda machine. Get one and get back here right away. I can save Taylor myself.” ordered Wade.

Casey nodded and left to get to the cafeteria already. They were about to make a little ‘firework’. Wade always got mentos with him. Wade knocked on the window so that Taylor could see him. She did and he told her to back off and broke the door.

“You’re the guy who came to my house telling me that Tom died.” said Taylor. 

“Yeah, I am. I’m Wade, anyway.” introduced Wade. 

“What? So, you’re Wade? And Tom is really dead?” asked Taylor. 

“Yeah. We gotta go.” he said. 

They waited for a couple of minutes until Casey got back from the cafeteria with soda in his hand. Cas and Taylor hugged and they ran to the emergency stairs and opened up the soda bottle and got the mentos in. They got to downstairs right away. 

When they were already got downstairs, they met a well-built man and both Wade and Cas fought him and yeah, a few bruises and wounds wouldn’t go miss, of course. They got to their car and left. 

They hit the road again and got back to Wade’s parents’ house right away. As they arrived, all of them got to the living room to discuss about Casey. Miles had known the problem because he was trusted by Wade though they barely knew each other in real life. Dave, Connor, Kyle, and Taylor got surprised of what Wade had explained them about.

“So, you had other personalities and the other one ordered Wade to kill my brother?” asked Taylor. 

“Yeah.” replied Casey, shortly. 

“Then, you were brainwashed because you tried to help me and the one becoming you is the one that wanted to help me and have helped me? The one that made you got brainwashed?” asked Taylor. 

“Yes.” said Casey. 

“Remember he has helped you, Taylor. He risked himself to get to that HQ.” reminded Miles. 

“Of course, but,” chuckled Taylor, confused. 

“We’re all your brothers now. Cas feels he’s responsible of you. We all do.” said Kyle. 

“Stop doing that! Stop saying that he cares about me! If he does, he wouldn’t kill Tom.” yelled Taylor. 

“Listen. It wasn’t Cas that had killed your brother, Taylor. He knew nothing. He risked his life with going into the HQ of CIA to save you and he got no idea he was in the list of the most wanted. He brought you here.” explained Connor. 

“Let’s say it was Casey, but it’s just the shell, Taylor. Not the mind.” commented Dave. 

“Okay. You might have had help me through a lot of shit, but you had ordered Wade to kill my brother. I forgive you, but that doesn’t mean anythi– “ decided Taylor but was cut off by Cas. 

“It does.” hugged Casey. 

Taylor melted to the hug and hugged Cas back and she cried right there. She cried in his shoulder for the second time. Cas patted Taylor in the head. The others did the same until they decided to hug like teletubbies. 

“I didn’t mean to kill Tom, okay? The other me didn’t even know if Tom was my friend.” whispered Cas to Taylor’s ear. 

“I know, I know.” she said. 

They all let go with tears on their cheeks. They all laughed at each other after seeing their own faces, flushed and ugly – or so they thought. What was so cool about their friendship was that they could share anything, like any thing. They didn’t even have any kind of walls or barriers between each of them. 

They shared same taste on stuff like jokes, music (except Wade, of course. Remember how he got such bad taste in music), and movies. They’re making new family through the internet. 

And oh, I forgot. They skipped town the next day right after they got into the HQ of CIA. CIA didn’t seem like bother to track. They didn’t skip town, to be very honest. They got to Australia, not Norway. That would be very visible and basically, that was what CIA was hoping, them going to Norway. CIA had set a trap. 

Wade knew that from a guy he knew there. He also found out that CIA was still using their back-up firewall and protocol which was so vulnerable and not that secured. They couldn’t manage to make up their messed up page. Even when they were in Australia, they managed to attack it one more time without any kind of viruses. 

Talking about viruses, they finally came to an end, their research on growing a very dope kind of virus. Kyle managed to keep them in one of their not-so-important disk and Dave bought a new laptop (they wouldn’t risk any kind of damages that would just happen to their laptop because of that new kind of virus, right?). 

Miles told Kyle to transfer the virus through the new laptop to CIA (with an email that contained 1% of the viruses that had been converted into a file that technically if they’d download the file, it’d be the dead of them) but that would be pathetic for CIA, wouldn’t it? And for them too, certainly. Like, they were already that vulnerable and it would seem like the virus was actually 75% strong than it could be. 

So, Connor told Kyle to attack deepweb. All crimes, craps, fuckity fuck, and stuff like those had happened a lot in there. 

And then that day came, the day they attack (they knew the manager because x, Casey’s friend, told them. They told them that they were in the same groupchat and people just found the manager annoying, dangerous, and the cause of uneasiness and nervousness). It went, whoosh. Gone.

Turned down forever (not really, like, the manager or anyone out there still would possibly do the same thing, making a new exact page with different name). 

They had helped those people through the internet without telling them so. They had helped people who could just decide to open up that deepweb shit and die the next day. They just saved thousands of life but they didn’t know and didn’t care. 

Because what matters to them was to hack and they were just experimenting. Like, they thought maybe there’s somebody out there right at the exact same time was doing the exact thing they were doing.

So, the things happening to them: 

They lived under the same roof in Australia. 

Taylor continued going to high school and managed to make new friends. Casey would take her to school and pick her up. Even on her first day, he waited for Taylor in the parking lots. 

Wade opened up a coffee shop. He helped people through it, too. Even he managed to open up a branch for (only) high school students to work when it’s summer. When it’s not, college students would manage it. 

Miles became a teacher in a school around the neighborhood. He’s so smart , no wonder he’s becoming a teacher. Just hope that he wouldn’t be teaching how to hack to his students. 

Kyle worked in the coffee shop for students that Wade had opened up. He’s happy that way because he still got time to hack stuff and train his skill and his assignments, of course. 

Connor managed to stay at home, cleaning it, fixing broken stuff or things just that gone wrong. He washed all their clothes and dirty plates. But he’s fine doing stuff like that because he would just go anxious if all dirty stuffs would pile up. And he would be spending his time playing video games when he’s done cleaning the whole house. 

Dave became the manager of the coffee shop Wade owned. Not his thing, but he gotta do stuff at least. Because he felt like he’s somebody useless and he just wanted to be at least useful for a bit. And money was pretty hard to get, so he wanted to make money by doing something good. 

And Casey? He became the coffee maker and the cashier in the coffee shop the one that Dave managed. It was his thing. His parents had explained stuff and they said they wanted what they thought it was best for their son. He quitted working in Starbucks too, certainly. He didn’t say where he was to his parents and yet his parents understood. 

They all lived the normal lives they should lived which wasn’t so bad. They just had to act like strange things never happen (to their lives ever).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every story has come to an end. And this story has finally reached its end. I don’t wanna end it. If I could, I wanna make it so much longer but my idea can’t even manage to. It was hard for me to even end this. This was basically the fourth story of mine that hits its end and this story has the longest chapter. I’ll be republishing my stories from wattpad to this page I’m running. 
> 
> Wattpad:  
> wattpad.com/johnlock-af
> 
> Instagram:  
> instagram.com/potatoasa  
> (you can choose to follow one of them or just follow them both lol) 
> 
> What a cliché story. See you on the other side. x

**Author's Note:**

> Well, basically, hello to you! I’m sagaa as you all know from my username lol. This is my 3rd or maybe 4th time writing real fics to read. And there’s like a Marvel theory here. Hope you enjoy it. x


End file.
